


Strangelove

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Teasing David, it really sucks, probably cause its my first work, very tired daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: David wants to get up. Daniel has other ideas.





	Strangelove

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Depeche Mode, I don't own the title, the series, hell I don't own the characters! Just the crappy story.

Sunlight streamed through the open window, illuminating the two men curled around each other under the blankets, shielding themselves from the outside world. A quiet groan echoed through the room when the sunlight shone their eyes, a physical reminder that the night has gone along with your dreams. One of the men, a light-haired muscular male, rolled over, still curled against the other man’s chest to shield himself from the bright light, burrowing further under the covers in a silent protest.

David awoke to the bright light shining in his eyes. Blinking rapidly in an effort to get used to the morning light, he looked down to see Daniel curled into his chest, face scrunched up in disapproval at having to be awake, groaning softly into his chest.

"Daniel." David whispered.

"No." The other man replied, knowing what his other half was about to suggest and opposing the idea as passionately as a half-awake man could.

"Daniel." He whispered again, smiling into his soft messy hair, causing flurries of tickles to spread from that spot.

"David," Daniel whispered back, eyes closed.

"Wake up." He murmured into his hair.

That tickles a lot, but not enough to wake up. Daniel tried to swat him, but David dodges, and grabs his arm and pulls Daniel closer to him.

"It’s such a beautiful day Danny, wake up!” He says excitedly, the sleepiness vanishing from his voice as quickly as Daniels soul left his body.

"Stop doing that, it's Saturday, there's no reason to get up,” Daniel says sluggishly. David stops for a while, collapsed on the bed and turned away and Daniel dozes off. Then Daniel feels it, soft kissing neck. It starts out soft but soon they become more evident.

Daniel toss to face him. Davids' eyes are closed but he's smiling. _Smug bastard._ Daniel thinks fondly. He knows how Daniel reacts to those, and he uses it against him. Because David can’t hurt anyone to save his life. _Well_ , Daniel thinks, watching Davids' eyelids flutter _I might have to rethink that._

"David I swear-" Daniel began but being cut hastily by his untroubled boyfriend.

"A lot actually." Daniel snorted at him. "It’s one of the reasons why I love you though. Are you awake now?”

Daniel sits up and rubs his eyes, grip the blankets to throw them off, but David grabbed his arm and pulled him down to him. "You just woke me up, now you-"

David quickly kisses him and Daniel blinks, about to cup Davids cheek to respond, but then David sits up and kicks away the blankets.

"Gwen's going to kill us." He says, kicking off the blankets and stretching, in a large white shirt and small shorts. The shirt looks very odd from Davids usual clothes, and it takes Daniels coffee-less-ness (yes that's a word, dammit) brain a moment to realize that-

"That’s my shirt right?" Daniel asks, up from the bed and raising an eyebrow, holding a bundle of white clothes that he had prepped the day before.

David glanced down at the slightly larger white shirt. "I’m sorry Daniel, my pajamas were washing after Max put itching cream in them. He can be so difficult, ya’ know-”

Daniel sighs and shakes his head. "I don’t mind, you look...” He bit his lip,“..nice in it but just ask me next time and I’ll kick his little ass...nicely, of course, wouldn’t want to raise any concerns.” He did the smirk he knew David hated. David rolled his eyes but he smiled and a light blush graced his cheeks.

"Language!” David corrected jokingly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy hope it wasn't as shitty as I bet it was! Tell me what you think, below please, criticism appreciated. I also might make a sequel or a prequel, depends on the results I get.


End file.
